


Changkyun's birthday notes

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Hoseok is an amazing boyfriend, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, changkyuns birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: It's Changkyun's birthday and Hoseok prepared a special surprise for his cute boyfriend.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Changkyun's birthday notes

The sound of his alarm woke him up from his precious sleep. He tiredly threw the blankets off his body and climbed out of his bed. Even though there was no schedule today he didn’t want to wake up too late because his boyfriend said he has a surprise for his birthday, and he didn’t want to miss it. Changkyun checked his phone and smiled when he saw messages from his parents, family and friends wishing a happy birthday. The one that made him smile the most was from his sweet boyfriend.

From: **Hoseok <3**

_“Changkyunnie you are 24 today, I can’t believe my baby is growing so fast. You have lived for many years, but I have only been a part of your life for a little of that time, I hope I can spend the rest of your life with you my cute puppy. Can’t wait to see you today, love you <3.”_

The message made butterflies appear on his stomach, only Hoseok could make him feel so loved and cared for all the time. He responded with a “ _Thank you hyung, love you so much <333333_” and hurried over to do his morning routine in the bathroom all the while hearing his members talking and doing things around the dorm. When he got out of the bathroom he was immediately crushed with a hug from Minhyuk, who was hiding behind the wall to be the first to congratulate him personally on his birthday.

“Happy birthday Kyun, thank you for being your amazing self,” He said as he moved him from side to side. “No matter how old you are, hyung is always going to protect you.” Changkyun tried not to choke from the force of his embrace.

“Thank you Minhyuk hyung, can you let me breathe now,”

“First you have to say you love me.”

“No, I will not.”

“Please pretty please, only once and hyung will not bother you anymore.”

Changkyun signed, “I love you Minhyuk hyung.”

The older squealed with happiness and spun the younger around till Kihyun told him to stop because he would make Changkyung dizzy. When he finally escaped from Minhyuk and received a hug from Kihyun, he searched for his boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found in the dorm. He finds it weird that Hoseok would not be here for his birthday when he said he had a surprise for him. He asked Kihyun about it, but he told him to sit down to eat his breakfast and he would explain later. He obligated and happily eat the food that Kihyun cooked especially for him. When he finished eating, he asked him what all the mystery was about.

“Well, I can’t say much, but Hoseok gave me some instructions for you,” He said with a smug grin when he saw Changkyun looking at him with curious puppy eyes. Hoseok talked with all the members about it and threaten them if they dared to ruin the surprise for his baby’s birthday. He left specific instructions with Kihyun knowing he was the most responsible one of the group. “You will have to look for clues in special places you two have memories in till you find your birthday surprise. Here’s the first one,”

Kihyun took a small note out of his pocket and handed it to Changkyun who immediately open it and read it.

**_“The place where we dream and become one every night”_ **

The maknae lifted his gaze to look at Kihyun with a frown on his face. Kihyun took pity on him and decided to give him a little help. “The first clue is on the dorm, that’s all I can say. Don’t ask me anything else.” Changkyun smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Kihyun hyung.”

The birthday boy was in his room analyzing the clue Kihyun gave him and trying to make sense of it.

“The place where we dream…” He mutters to himself. Where did he dream in the dorm? “…and become one every night,” Wait. A. Fucking. Minute.

“The bed! Is the bed!” Changkyun jumped in celebration and started to search the bed. He finally found it on Hoseok’s pillowcase, he must have put it there before he left this morning.

_**“Congratulations, you are one step closer to your surprise puppy. Now look for the place where you bare your soul for the world to hear.”** _

“For the world to hear…I know where that is.” He said with a smile.

Changkyun opened the door to his studio in the company building. First, he looks for the note in the sofa and behind the pillows. Next he searches the floor, behind the monitor and under the speakers but it was not there either. Frustrated, he sits on his chair and thinks that maybe he got it wrong and this was not the place. Then his line of vision falls on his laptop, the only place he has not search yet. He opens it and turns it on, when the screen came to life there was the note on a word document.

_**“One step closer baby, good job. You must go to the place where the stars are the brightest at night.”** _

Easy, he thought. It’s the place where they confessed their feelings to each other and shared their first kiss. Changkyun left the studio and went to the elevator.

The rooftop of Starship Entertainment was decorated with beautiful flowers, plants and a fake waterfall. There were benches and chairs for the people that came here to see the gorgeous view of the sky and other buildings surrounding the area. He and Hoseok preferred to come here at night when there was no one around and the stars were their only companion. Hoseok showed him the place when Changkyun was feeling depressed because he could not get the choreography right. It was a night where the air pollution let the stars shine at their brightness and the moon was full. Hoseok took his hand in his and the two of them became closer than ever before.

After looking for some time he found the note hidden on the bench in the middle of the rooftop where Hoseok kissed him for the first time.

_**“You are really close to your surprise. You know that first impressions are important, right? Can we meet again for the first time? Your timing must be right.”** _

Meet again? This one was difficult. Their first impressions of each other were not good given the circumstances in which they met. The last sentence sounded oddly familiar; it sounded like the first thing Hoseok had ever said to him back in No Mercy.

“Your timing is not very good.” He had said looking at him with such hate that Changkyun wanted to hide and make himself as small as possible. Thankfully things change and now those eyes only look at him with love and adoration. Does Hoseok wants to recreate their first-time meeting? That sounded cruel to be honest, he doesn’t want to remember No Mercy, much less on his birthday. Trusting Hoseok and his heart he decided to go the next place.

He entered the restaurant where his life changed forever and where he met six amazing men that he has the privilege to call hyungs. The waitress at the front ask him if he had a reservation.

“Could you check if there is one under Im Changkyun?” He shyly answered while looking for Hoseok at the tables nearby.

“Yes, there is one right here. Let me take to your table.” He followed the waitress and felt a sense of deja vu when he realizes they were heading to the same table where he met his members for the first time.

The waitress opened a sliding door that separated the table from the others. When he entered the small room, he saw a big sign on the wall that said, “Happy Birthday Changkyunnie” and all his Monsta X members with birthday hats gathered around the table with smiles on their faces. This was certainly different from the first time he came here. When they saw him, they started singing happy birthday to him and putting a birthday hat on his head while Kihyun was lighting candles on the cake at their table.

He was directed in front of the cake when the birthday song ended, and he thought for a moment on what to wish for. When he looked around the room, he knew that what he wanted the most was to be with his members forever, living healthy and happily with their fans by their side. He blew the candles and Minhyuk took the opportunity to smear his face with frosting. Before he could the same, Hoseok came by his side and kissed his lips softly.

“Happy birthday baby, you taste sweet as always.” He cleaned his face with his thumb and licked it.

“You two are gross,”

“Oh, shut up Minhyuk, you and Hyungwon are worse than them.” Jooheon remarked.

“Changkyun come here,” Hoseok grabbed Changkyun’s hand and walked them to a corner of the room for privacy.

“Hoseokie thank you for this, you didn’t have to.” 

“Of course, I did Kyun. You deserve this and more,” He said sincerely. “Maybe you are asking yourself why I picked this place of all of the other restaurants in town.”

Changkyun nodded, “I thought it was a bad joke that you wanted me to remember this place at my birthday to be honest.” He looked down for a moment and Hoseok caressed his cheek with his palm. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I met you guys here, but I don’t like to remember how you felt about me back then.” He said with sadness.

“Puppy look at me,” He took Changkyun’s face into his hands. “I didn’t bring you here to make you sad. I know I can’t erase the hurt of my actions back then, but I want to create good memories with you here. When you walked into this restaurant five years ago, you changed my life for the better. You complete me and Monsta X in so many ways that I can’t imagine our lives without you.”

Changkyun blushed at his words, “Stop, you are embarrassing me Hoseok hyung.” He became aware that the other members stopped talking and were looking at the two of them expectantly.

Hoseok laughed at his boyfriend’s cuteness and continue his speech. "Changkyunnie you are so special to me; you have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life. You make me a better person every day because I want to become a man that you can proudly call your boyfriend without feeling any shame. You make me feel that the sky is the limit because when you are by my side, I can do everything.” Changkyun felt tears fill his eyes when Hoseok brought him to the center of the room and kneeled before him.

Hoseok took his hands in his and Changkyun thought he could die right there. “Baby you have been a part of my life for five years and I wish to spend the rest of my years with you if you would let me." Hoseok took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful golden ring with a diamond at the center. Changkyun put his hand on his mouth not really believing this was happening. "Im Changkyun, will you marry me?"

Changkyun felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the handsome man in front of him. Not in a million years could he say no to him. "Yes, Hoseok, yes."

Loud squealing of excitement filled the room after his answer. He could also hear some crying apart from himself, but nothing could distract him from the happy smile that lighten Hoseok's face as he took the ring from the box and delicately put it on his ring finger. He gently kissed his hand and stood up to embrace him, hugging his waist tightly.

"Thank you, baby. I love you so much, so much Kyun." He whispered in his ear. Changkyun grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

"Don't thank me so soon hyung, remember I can say no in the altar too." He said with a smile and happy tears still falling from his eyes.

"Brat you can't even behave when hyung is proposing,"

Confetti was thrown over the couple interrupting their moment. Minhyuk was throwing confetti and crying at the same time which was hilarious. Jooheon hugged the younger and congratulate him, then he turned to face Hoseok.

"If you hurt him Hoseok hyung, I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you hyung, so please take care of Changkyunnie and love him lots." He said with a face serious face.

“I will take care of him Joheoon, don’t worry.”

"You said the same thing when he asked me to be his boyfriend Jooheon. Nothing is going to change because we are going to marry each other."

“So, you are going to still live with us after you marry?” Hyungwon asked with a smirk.

“Well,” Changkyun began.

“Absolutely not,” Hoseok interrupted. “Me and Kyun are going to live alone in a big house and have five kids together.”

“Five kids? Are you crazy Hoseok? Changkyun can barely take care of himself, how is he going to take care of five kids when he is a kid himself.” Kihyun argued.

“We are going to do it together, right Hoseok hyung?” Changkyun asked and Hoseok took his hand tightly in his.

“Of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first work, I really appreciate it.  
> English is not my first language so please excuse any grammatical errors this work may have.  
> I hope whoever read this enjoyed it. <3


End file.
